Garrulous gods
by ZenithFourDemigods
Summary: highlights of the Gods most interesting conversations garrulous means talkitive rund random fuuny words or like conversations
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy hope you like this I'll be updating t his every two days or so**** if your nice****, so be nice have fun and enjoy **

**Apollo:** where is my iPod?  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: I don't know.  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> HERMES! Where's my iPod?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I don't know.  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> so you DO have my iPod!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I don't know.  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> Where did you hide it?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I don't know.  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> give it back now, or would you rather suffer the  
>consequences?<br>**Hermes:** I don't know.  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> Do you know anything.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I don't know.  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> SHUT UP!  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>…no  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> HA! You didn't say 'I don't know'!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I didn't?  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> duh! Are you even listening?  
><strong>Hermes: …<strong>I don't know.  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> AARGH! 


	2. ARES

Ares: why is my throne covered in flowers!  
>Hermes: it makes it look pretty.<br>Ares: HERMES!  
>Hermes: yes?<br>Ares: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY THRONE!  
>Hermes: I didn't do anything.<br>Ares: Yes you did! Look!  
>Hermes: that wasn't me!<br>Ares: Oh really? Then who was it? Apollo!  
>Hermes:… yes.<br>Ares: No it wasn't!  
>Hermes: how would you know?<br>Ares: because he wasn't here!  
>Hermes: how would you know?<br>Ares:…  
>Hermes: STALKER! OMG YOU'RE GAY? WHAT WOULD APHRODITE SAY?<br>Ares: Hermes, I swear I'm gonna pulverize you!  
>Hermes: well, I'm going to turn you into a bag of peanuts, then feed<br>you to an elephant on steroids, who ate magic mushrooms for breakfast  
>and is currently prancing around Central Park in a tutu!<br>Ares:…  
>Hermes:…<br>Ares: Umm… okay?  
>Hermes: Hey, look! Aphrodite's wearing a short miniskirt! *points to<br>some random direction*  
>Ares: WHERE!<br>*Hermes cracks a raw egg on Ares's head and runs off drenching Ares's  
>throne with pink paint*<br>Ares: HERMES! 


	3. Hades

**Hermes**: HADES!  
><strong>Hades:<strong> you called?  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: do you enjoy pain?  
><strong>Hades:<strong> depends who it is.  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: are you upset that your wife doesn't love you?  
><strong>Hades<strong>: a little.  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: do your underwear have the reaped souls of poor mortals, coz DAYEM, I feel sorry for them!  
><strong>Hades:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: yes?  
><strong>Hades:<strong> I swear I'll send you to the fields of punishment!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> are you emo?  
><strong>Hades:<strong> of course not!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> really? Nico is. I thought you were his role model.  
><strong>Hades:<strong> Nico is not emo!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I saw him.  
><strong>Hades:<strong> were you spying on my son?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong>…yes. He's funny.  
><strong>Hades:<strong> are you GAY!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> depends how hot the guy is…  
><strong>Hades:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Jeez, I was kidding!  
><strong>Hades:<strong> you're so annoying you know that!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> yes.  
><strong>Hades:<strong> AARGH! That's it! I'm going to send you to the Fields of Punishment and watch as you suffer in agony and laugh at your pain!  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: Yep, you're so emo. And masochistic.  
><strong>Hades:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong>…bye! *runs away*


	4. Artemis

**Artemis:** HERMES! WHERE'S MY DEER?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> do you mean that gold fur thing with silver horns that prances around you every day and you hunt it down when you fail your anger-  
>management classes?<br>**Artemis:** yes. Wait what?  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: haven't seen it**.**  
><strong>Artemis: <strong>LIAR!  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>Jeez, woman, no need to get fiesty.  
><strong>Artemis: <strong>What did you do with my deer!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I ate it.  
><strong>Artemis: <strong>what!  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>yeah, it tasted like chicken.  
><strong>Artemis: <strong>I'M SERIOUS HERMES! RETURN MY DEER OR ELSE!  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>else what?  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> I'll turn you into a jackalope.  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>what's that?  
><strong>Artemis: <strong>that doesn't concern you.  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>yes it does.  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> no it doesn't!  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>does.  
><strong>Artemis: <strong>doesn't!  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>Yes!  
><strong>Artemis: <strong>No!  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>Yes!  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> No!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> you look hot when you argue with me.  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> HERMES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> No you won't.  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> why wouldn't I?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> because I'm just too awesome, duh.  
><strong>Artemis<strong>: You are very annoying.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I know. Oh, did you hear the news? I heard one of your hunters got really close with a BOY!  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> how do you know this?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I know everything, sweetheart.  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> don't call me sweetheart.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I know everything babe.  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: yes?  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> my Hunters have sworn their oaths to me. They must not date any boy.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> oh yeah, I forgot.  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> so you were lying?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> no, your little Huntress just decided to quit being lesbian!  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> is it just me, or do you like to scream out my name?  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> What. Did. You. Just. Say?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> No! No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! *dodges one of Artemis's arrows*  
><strong>Apollo:<strong> Man, this is funny.  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> when did you get here?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I invited him.  
><strong>Hephaestus<strong>: oh man, I am so putting this on HephaestusTV!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> him too.  
><strong>Artemis<strong>: *to Hephaestus* You wouldn't.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> he would.  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> Hermes, I'll give you three seconds to run.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> hey, sweetheart—  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> ONE! *takes out hunting knife*  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>Artemis?  
><strong>Artemis:<strong> TWO!  
><strong>Hermes<strong>:… AAAAAAH! *runs away screaming like a girl*


	5. Athena

**Athena:** Where is my scroll?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Hi, Athena.  
><strong>Athena:<strong> Hermes, what did you do with my scroll?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> which one?  
><strong>Athena:<strong> the one on my desk, you twerp!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> what's a twerp?  
><strong>Athena:<strong> Someone who deserves to be scorned.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Smartass.  
><strong>Athena:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I'M STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU LADY, NO NEED FOR YELLING!  
><strong>Athena: <strong>you're yelling.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> no I'm not  
><strong>Athena:<strong> but you were.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> prove it.  
><strong>Athena<strong>: I cannot, it's in the past.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> so you admit you can't do it?  
><strong>Athena: <strong>shut up Hermes!  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: ooh, fiesty. Hey Athena?  
><strong>Athena:<strong> what is it?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> is it true that you're secretly dating Poseidon?  
><strong>Athena:<strong> N-no! That is disgusting! Why would I ever date that old Barnacle Beard?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Ooh, getting all defensive, huh? You think Poseidon's hot,right?  
><strong>Athena:<strong> I hate you Hermes!  
><strong>Hermes<strong>: Ouch.  
><strong>Athena:<strong> WHERE ARE MY SCROLLS?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I was cold last night, and the fire needed fuel!  
><strong>Athena:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why does every chick like to scream my name?  
><strong>Athena:<strong> I swear Hermes, if you do not leave in five seconds, I will do something that will scar your life forever.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> what, you gonna strip?  
><strong>Athena:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> see, I told you chicks like to scream my name!  
><strong>Athena:<strong> take yourself and your foul mind away from me! You have five seconds!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> huh. Artemis only gave me three.  
><strong>Athena:<strong> YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS LEFT MESSENGER BOY!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Messenger boy? What are you? Oh yeah, Smartass!  
><strong>Athena:<strong> Dumbass!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Bigass!  
><strong>Athena:<strong> Shut up!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Ooh, Mommy said not to use those two words together!  
><strong>Athena:<strong> Up shut then!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> technically they're still together.  
><strong>Athena<strong>: that is it! Your time is up!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> my time was up a minute ago.  
><strong>Athena:<strong> run if you value your life Hermes!  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>Oh, I value my life alright.  
><strong>Athena:<strong> Then leave!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Aw, you really want me to leave Theeni?  
><strong>Athena:<strong> yes!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> in that case *leaves room*  
><strong>Athena:<strong> well, that was easier then I thought *turns around and sees that all the books, wallet and chocolate bar are stolen* HERMES!  
>Hermes: *from down the corridor* I TOLD YOU SO!<p> 


	6. Dionysus

**Dionysus:** RAISENS!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> a masterpiece isn't it?  
>*Hermes and Dionysus stare at all the dried up raisens scattered all over the floor*<br>**Dionysus:** Y-you d-did thi-is?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> You're a sharp one aren't you?  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> HERMES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Or turn me into a dolphin?  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> That's be even better!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> 'kay.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> just tell me why you did it!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Coz I know you LOVE grapes, so I made these a little present for you!  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> what?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> HAPPY ANIVERSARY!  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> huh?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> you have officially been an idiotic booz-head for two hundred and fifty three years.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> Hermes, run while you still can.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> or what, dear brother?  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> I'll punish all your children at camp.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Chiron won't let you. He's a badass horse!  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> Watch it, Messenger Boy.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Ooh, I'm offended.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> CLEAN UP THESE WASTED GRAPES YOU MORONIC IDIOT!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> No.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> No?  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>You heard me.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> Clean them up!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> didn't I already answer that?  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> I swear, I'll turn you insane.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> it's too late for that booz head. It was my madness anniversary last month.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> how come I wasn't invited?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> it was a private occasion.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> where'd you go?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> the raisen factory.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> yes?  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> I'm going to give you to the count of three.  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>just because three is a sacred number, doesn't mean everybody has to count up to it.  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> ONE!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> UNO!  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> TWO!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> DOS!  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong> THREE!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> TRES! And I'm outta here! *teleports away*  
><strong>Dionysus:<strong>Thank Zeus! HEY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CLEAN UP THE RAISENS!


	7. Aphrodite

**Aphrodite:** Hermes, dear, where's my comb?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> what's a comb?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> you mean you don't know?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> know what?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> what a comb is!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> what's that?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> it looks like this dear *picks up another comb*  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> OMG! WHAT'S THAT? KEEP THAT FOUL CREATURE AWAY FROM ME! *dives behind a chair*  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> no need to be afraid, Hermes, the comb won't hurt you.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> it won't?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> of course not!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> how do you know!  
><strong>Aphrodite: <strong>because combs have no lives, they are not living.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> you have officially offended the comb.  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> it has no feelings.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I just saw it's heart break.  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> it has no heart!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I just saw it's soul crushed.  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> it has no soul!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Of course it does! I lead millions of combs into the Underworld!  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> I thought you didn't know what a comb is.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I don't.  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> but you just said… nevermind. Can you please leave, I must go and see to relationships.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> because if I don't see them, everybody's lives would be boring!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> there would be no heart-break, spicing up, or romantic words!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> because I'm not there to help them!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> because you keep me here with your insolence!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why?  
><strong>Aphrodite<strong>: ask yourself that!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> because I cannot answer it!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> why not?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> why what?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> why what what?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> huh?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> who?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> what?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> when?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> where?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> how?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> NEWEST EDITION OF VOGUE MAGAZINE BEHIND YOU!  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> where?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> nowhere.  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> WHY ARE YOU HERE HERMES?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> to tell you that I took the creature you call 'comb'.  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> are you gonna give it back.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Umm… no. *poofs out*  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> *poofs in* LADIES SERIOUSLY!  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> what?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> you have a package.  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> Ooh! What is it!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Martha, first package please. *snake spits out a coupon to Salon De Moon*  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> what is this?  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>you need it. Your hairstyle is like sooo last year. Men usually go for the hardcore, gothic mowhawk chicks. *poofs out* **Aphrodite:** Eek! He's right! I have to go right away!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aphrodite walks in with shaved hair and a hot pink mowhawk. She's wearing gothic make-up and gothic clothes with a spiked dog collar and spiked rock boots.  
><strong>Ares:<strong> Uh, Aphrodite, what happened to your hair?  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> don't you just love it? It's the new fashion.  
><strong>Ares:<strong> Uh, sure you look… great.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG Aphrodite! You totally look amazing! You should so try out for Top Model! Hahahaha!  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> you think so?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I know so!  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> you know what? I'm going to do that right now! *poofs out*  
><strong>Ares:<strong> you know you're about to get heaps of mortals killed.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>Ares:<strong> let me guess, you're hyped up on Mother, or some other energy drink **Hermes:** YES! AND I ACCIDENTLY INJECTED ADRENALIN INTO MY BODY! HAHAHAHAHA! **Ares:** Oh Zeus *facepalms* **Hermes:** How awesome does Aphrodite look? **Ares:** WHAT THE ** DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND YOU **! **Hermes:** keep it PG dude. I simply gave her some fashion tips. **Ares:** Oh no. **Hermes:** Heh. Bye. *poofs out*


	8. Demeter

**Hermes:** hey Demeter.  
><strong>Demeter<strong>: what are you doing here Hermes?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> nothing much.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> then leave, I don't need you at the moment.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Aw, come on, have some fun.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> I don't have time.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> what sad person doesn't have time for fun.  
><strong>Demeter<strong>: me, you idiot.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I figured. **Hermes:** hey Demeter? **Demeter**: yes?

**Hermes:** you know how my son and your daughter are going out…?  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> who?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> Travis and Katie, duh!  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> they are so not going out.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I saw them.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> where?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> in an ice-cream shop.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> what makes you think they're dating?  
><strong>Hermes: t<strong>hey were laughing…  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> so?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> and holding hands…  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> so?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> and making out…  
><strong>Demeter<strong>: YUCK! Who would want to make out with the son of a god as stupid as you?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> hurtful!  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> it was meant to be, dumbass.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> anyway…  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> what now?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> your plants are on fire.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> WHAT? *turns and looks at plants, which are perfectly fine* HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> if I had a penny for every time some lady screamed my name, I'd be a billionare.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> good to know, now GET OUT OF MY GARDEN!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I'd prefer not.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> why not?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> does me being here annoy you?  
><strong>Demeter<strong>: yes!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> then that's why.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> HERMES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME LADIES? THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH A GUY CAN OFFER!  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> umm… what?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I don't know.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> Hermes, please leave.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> no.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> grr…  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> what? You gonna use your Flower Power to get me out?  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> yeah.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> that's cheating!  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> you would know.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> if you get to use your powers, then so do I!  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> and what would that be?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> my cunningness and the awesome ability to annoy people just by standing in their presence!  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> okay?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> your plants are on fire.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> I'm not falling for that again.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> no seriously…  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> still not.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I swear it is…  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> you are the god of liars and lies—  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> you forget smexiness and awesomness.  
><strong>Demeter:<strong>—so why would I believe you.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> if I poofed out of here before I burn, would you?  
><strong>Demeter:<strong>…no  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> ok! *poofs out*  
><strong>Demeter:<strong> phew! *turns around to see all her plants on fire* AAAAHH!  
>*poofs out after Hermes*<p> 


	9. Poseidon

**Hermes:** wazzap, Uncle P!  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> what do you want Hermes?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> ooh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> don't test me.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> you'd fail if I was.  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong>…I don't get it.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> obviously not, when your head's full of kelp.  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> I SAID DON'T TEST ME, BOY!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> YOU'RE FAILING TO REACH MY STANDARDS!  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> what the Hades does that mean?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> ugh. Nevermind.  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> what's wrong?  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I am like so. Freakin. Pissed.  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> isn't that a line from White Chicks? You're so gay Hermes.  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>oh yeah? You're gayer.  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> you're the gayest.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> YOU'RE THE GAYEST TIMES INFINITE PLUS ONE, I WIN!  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong>…I rest my case.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> what case? You mean like a briefcase?  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> no, that you're gay.  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> who's gay?  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> you are!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I am?  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> YES!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> prove it!  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> make me!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> touché  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> thank you!  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> for what?  
><strong>Poseidon:…<strong>I'm not actually sure  
><strong>Hermes:<strong> I told you that if I tested you, you would fail…  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong>… huh?  
><strong>Hermes: <strong>peace out, Uncle P! *poofs out*  
><strong>Poseidon:<strong> …"if I tested you, you would fail"… "if I tested you—"  
>OMG! HERMES, YOU ARE SO DEAD!<p> 


End file.
